pixar_toy_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 3
This article is about the film. For the game based on the film, see Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the third instalment in Pixar's Toy Story series, and the sequel to 1999's Toy Story 2. It was directed by Lee Unkrich, the editor of the first two films and the co-director of Toy Story 2, written by Michael Arndt, while Unkrich wrote the story along with John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton, respectively director and co-writer of the first two films. Plot Now 17, Andy is headed to college, and his toys have not been played with for years. He has sold most of them except Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, and the Green Army Men. He intends to take Woody with him and puts the other toys in a trash bag to be stored in the attic, except for the Army Men, who leave. Andy's mother mistakenly throws the bag out. The toys escape and climb into her car, into the donation box with Molly's discarded Barbie, bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows but is unable to convince them Andy meant to keep them before Mrs. Davis donates them. Andy's toys are welcomed by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear ("Lotso") and the other toys at Sunnyside. Except Woody, Andy's toys are delighted to learn that Sunnyside never runs out of children to play with, and Barbie is enamored of the handsome Ken. Woody attempts to return home, but is found by Sunnyside student Bonnie, who brings Woody home and plays with him with her other toys, which are well-treated. Woody meets a depressed clown, Chuckles, who explains that he, Lotso, and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy, but were lost during a family trip. They made it home, where Lotso found he'd been replaced. Lotso's personality changed; he lied to Big Baby, saying Daisy had replaced all of them. When they found Sunnyside, Lotso took it over, and Chuckles only escaped because Bonnie took him home for repair. At Sunnyside, Andy's toys are horrified at the toddlers' rough play. Buzz asks Lotso to move the toys to the older children's room, but Lotso turns on Buzz and restores him to original factory setting, erasing his memory. Mrs. Potato Head, through an eye she lost in Andy's room, sees Andy searching for them. They realize Woody was telling the truth and try to leave. Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's henchmen who rely on "new recruits" to save themselves from the preschoolers' abuse. Woody returns to Sunnyside and learns from a Chatter Telephone that the only way out is through the trash. Andy's toys accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish-language mode instead of his old persona. Spanish Buzz promptly allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are cornered by Lotso's gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals Lotso's deception to Big Baby, who throws Lotso into the dumpster. As the toys try to leave, Lotso's henchmen retreat and Lotso drags Woody into the dumpster as the truck collects the trash. The rest of Andy's toys fall into the truck while trying to rescue him, except Barbie, Ken and Big Baby who fails to make it on time. A falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and personality. The truck brings the toys to a landfill, where the Aliens are swept away by spotting "The Claw" and the other toys are deposited on a conveyor belt that leads to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them and escape. The toys resign themselves to their fate and prepare to die, but are rescued by the Aliens operating the industrial claw. Lotso is found by a garbage truck driver, who ties him to his truck's radiator grille and drives away. Woody and the other toys board another garbage truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box of college supplies, while the other toys prepare for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, takes the toys to Bonnie's house. To Andy's surprise, Woody is at the bottom of the box and Bonnie recognizes him. Though hesitant at first, Andy passes Woody on to Bonnie, and they play together before he leaves. Woody and the other toys witness Andy's departure as they begin their new lives with Bonnie. In the credits scene, Barbie, Ken, and Big Baby have made vast improvements to Sunnyside and maintain contact with the other toys through letters. After parachuting in, the Army Men are welcomed to Sunnyside. Cast Sequel A sequel, titled Toy Story 4, will be released on June 21, 2019.10 The film was originally to be directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Josh Cooley.176177 In July 2017, however, it was announced that Cooley would be the sole director.178 The film will focus on Bonnie's toys helping Woody to reunite with Bo Peep,179 who was given away before the events of this film. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Kristen Schaal and Laurie Metcalf will reprise their roles of Woody, Buzz, Trixie and Mrs. Davis. The rest of this film's cast may also return. Don Rickles also signed on to return to voice Mr. Potato Head; however, Rickles died during production and it was announced that he had died before he was able to record any lines for the film. Critical Reception On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 99% based on 294 reviews, with an average rating of 8.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Deftly blending comedy, adventure, and honest emotion, Toy Story 3 is a rare second sequel that really works."122 Toy Story 3 was the best-reviewed film of 2010 on Rotten Tomatoes.123 Metacritic, another review aggregator which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, gave the film a score of 92 out of 100 based on 39 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".124 TIME named Toy Story 3 the "best film of 2010,"125 as did Quentin Tarantino.126 In 2011, TIME named it one of "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films."127 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, The same score as the first film. Gallery Trivia Category:Films Category:Pixar Films